Les Héritières à Poudlard
by Liars13
Summary: L'adolescence est un lieu où milles émotions s'entrechoquent. Un torrent de milles couleurs, de milles odeurs. Milles et une sensations se forment. L'adolescence est un jardin d'insouciance où l'on change. C'est un âge où l'on se découvre, où on apprend à se connaître nous même. C'est aussi l'âge où l'on fait des erreurs. Qui, parfois, n'ont des conséquences que beaucoup plus tard.
1. PREMIÈRE ANNÉE

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Cassandra Parker. Je suis brune aux yeux bleu, petite de taille avec la peau très blanche. J'ai onze ans et j'entre pour la première fois à l'école des Sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Je viens d'une famille ancienne des États Unis et mon père, Thomas Parker, s'est établi en Angleterre trois ans avant ma naissance et il ne m'a jamais emmené là-bas... Je crois que ses relations avec sa famille sont assez mauvaises mais je mentirais si je disais que ça me surprend.

Je marche doucement dans le train lorsque je percute brutalement une fille. Je grimace à cause de l'impact mais elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Elle m'observe de ses grands yeux clairs encadré par de jolies mèches blondes. Nous nous excusons simultanément et elle me dit en souriant :

-Salut. J'm'appelle Mary Mcdonald. Et toi ?

-Cass... Cassandra Parker.

Elle me sourit et sans que je n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite jusque dans un compartiment. Nous entrons et je remarque qu'il est occupé par un garçon au teins pâle et aux cheveux aussi noirs que ces yeux ainsi que par une fille rousse aux yeux verts et couverte de tâches de rousseurs. Elle nous aperçoit et nous adresse un signe de tête poli mais plutôt froid. Cependant la blonde ne se laisse pas démonter par ces deux camarades peu avenants et se présente avec cet air guilleret tandis que je l'imite d'une voix presque inaudible, rongée par ma timidité. La rousse se détend considérablement et nous dit avec un sourire chaleureux :

-Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Et lui, Severus Rogue.

Le garçon nous salue silencieusement. Je suis immédiatement rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule associable de ce train. Mary déclare :

-On peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

-Oui.

On s'assoit et Mary entame la conversation, enjouée tandis que de mon côté, je ne suis vraiment pas très à l'aise... J'ai l'habitude d'être seule. Je reste dans mon coin, attendant simplement le moment où je pourrais m'échapper et éviter de me couvrir de honte devant eux.

-Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ?

Un long débat s'installe alors quant à la valeur et la qualité des maisons ; Severus et Mary ayant chacun une préférence qui, à mon avis, ne fera pas d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde. Je vois Lily se plonger dans son roman et au vu du titre : Orgueil et Préjugés, je comprends qu'il est moldu. Je crois avoir lu tous les livres du monde Sorciers et ce livre n'en a jamais fait partie... Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées ! Ma vie à toujours été d'un ennui mortel ponctué par les quelques dîner mondains avec les bas employés du ministère partageant les nombreuses ambitions de mon père. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami alors je me suis échappée dans les livres comme j'ai pu.

Finalement je me lève sans un mot mais Mary me demande aussitôt où je vais. Je vois les trois enfants de mon âge me regarder fixement et je dis, mal à l'aise :

-Je... Je vais chercher de quoi manger. L'un de vous... Veux v-venir avec moi ?

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu demander ça ! Et à ma plus grande surprise Severus se lève doucement et dit :

-Je peux ?

J'acquiesce timidement et nous sortons en silence du compartiment. Nous trouvons sans peine la marchande de bonbons qui fait tinter sa clochette et nous achetons à manger quand soudain, j'entends quelqu'un :

-Alors comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure... Servilus ?!

Je vois mon camarade se figer. Je me retourne et vois un garçon à lunettes surmontant une paire d'yeux noisettes et un autre garçon aux yeux gris, les deux arborant une tignasse noire. Je leur dis avec froideur, la colère commençant à monter :

-Puis-je savoir qui sont les deux goujats que j'ai sous les yeux ?

Voilà mon plus gros problème : je suis d'une grande timidité mais d'un côté je suis dangereusement impulsive. Si je vois une injustice, je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir. Le premier brun me fait une révérence en ne tentant même pas de dissimuler son ironie et me dit :

-Je suis James Potter et voici Sirius Black.

J'aurais dû tressaillir à l'entente des noms de ces lignées de sorciers purs et puissants mais je les ignore simplement et commence à partir. Cependant le noiraud m'interpelle :

-Tu pourrais te présenter, c'est la moindre des choses.

Je réponds simplement :

-Sauf que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire votre connaissance.

-Et tu préfères faire la connaissance de ce crétin de Servilus ?

-Il s'appelle Severus Rogue et... Oui. Sa compagnie est bien plus agréable. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Ils me regardent tous deux comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète puis Sirius Black éclatent de rire avant d'ajouter que la compagnie de « Servilus » est aussi agréable que celle d'une bouse de dragon ou que le cri d'une Mandragore. Je serre les poings et dis en m'approchant lentement du noiraud :

-Excuse toi !

Son fou rire s'intensifie, je l'attrape alors, sans réfléchir, par le col de sa robe de sorcier et je lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux :

-J'ai dit : excuse-toi !

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spécialement violent mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne reste pas insensible face à la méchanceté ! Je vois du coin de l'œil que Severus est complètement abasourdi par mon intervention « musclée ». Je replonge mes yeux dans ceux du garçon qui n'a clairement plus envie de rire et qui me regarde avec colère. Sauf que lorsque je suis dans cet état je n'ai plus peur de grand-chose... Mon cerveau est endormi, littéralement !

-Tu es bien un Black.

Il serre les dents et me dit :

-Je ne suis pas comme les gens de ma famille !

-Oh que si ! Tu ne t'attaques peut-être pas aux mêmes personnes mais tu agis de la même façon ! Si tu n'es vraiment pas comme eux, alors prouve-le ! Et laisse Severus tranquille !

Il me regarde surpris. Je sens qu'il me détaille vraiment sans aucune gêne et mal à l'aise, je lâche sa robe que je tenais toujours fermement. Je recule et il réussit à articuler :

-Tu ne serais pas la fille de l'huissier Parker ?

Je lui tourne le dos sans dire un mot. Je prends la main de Severus qui ne bougeait plus, bien trop sous le choc et nous retournons dans notre compartiment. En chemin Severus me remercie.

Une fois que le train entre en gare, nous sommes accueillis par un grand homme qui se présente sous le nom de Hagrid. Severus monte dans une barque avec Lily et Mary. Ils me font signe et je les rejoins timidement. Les barques s'élancent alors sur le lac noir toutes seules, poussées par une brise imaginaire. Nous atteignons l'autre rive et Hagrid nous entraîne dans un grand escalier de pierre qui rejoint la falaise sur laquelle, bien droit, stable et majestueux, se dresse l'école des Sorciers de Grande Bretagne : Poudlard !

Une fois dans le château, nous faisons la connaissance d'une grande dame aux traits sévères, répondant au nom de Minerva McGonagall.


	2. Répartition

Je dois avouer que parmi les élèves de première année dans cet escalier, je ne me sens pas des plus à l'aise. Surtout que la grande dame aux cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets argentés, vêtue d'une grande robe de sorcière vert émeraude, nous regarde sans rien dire. Son regard semble nous analyser et même si je suis très gênée je n'ose pas le lui faire remarquer. Je n'ai jamais brillé pour mon courage, plutôt pour mon inconscience comme vous avez pu le voir plus tôt. Je décide d'observer le sol. Tout est mieux que de supporter son regard inquisiteur ! Quelques minutes passent puis quelqu'un tire sur ma manche. Je relève la tête et constate que c'est Mary. Elle me dit de sa voix fluette :

-Elle est partit.

Les discussions commencent alors comme une traînée de poudre. Lily et Mary se mettent à parler, ne me prêtant nullement attention. Je ne m'en formalise pas plus que cela et profite de ma « tranquillité » pour compter combien nous sommes. Je recense quinze enfants de onze ans, donc avec moi ça fait seize. Bravo Cass ! Tu n'es peut-être pas si nulle en mathématiques que ça ! Mon regard rencontre celui de Severus qui reste dans son coin. Je lui adresse un sourire timide. Il me le rend et je ne peux que me dire qu'il est bien plus mignon quand il sourit. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion... Dès que l'on sera répartis dans les différentes maisons, on ne s'adressera plus jamais la parole ! Les amitiés que l'on se fait au collège ne durent jamais vraiment et connaissant mon caractère, je doute que quelqu'un de censé veuille être ami avec moi.

La femme revient, coupant court à mes réflexions. Elle nous fait signe de la suivre en nous expliquant que nous allons être répartis dans les différentes maisons, bref... Rien que je ne sache déjà. Nous passons ensuite deux larges portes de bois vernies et sculptées de façons à représenter des arabesques... Enfin je crois. Pour ma défense, je suis une quiche en dessin !

Nous avançons donc vers l'estrade en passant entre les longues tables de bois, garnies de plats d'argent et d'or vides. J'observe le plafond. Je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder, à perdre mon regard dans ce ciel étoilé si profond comme si c'était vraiment l'espace galactique qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Puis je suis forcée de poser mon regard sur l'estrade et donc sur le tabouret supportant un vieux chapeau. Un chapeau miteux qui d'une seconde à l'autre finira par s'animer et choisira pour nous où l'on passera le reste de notre scolarité. C'est alors que se déroule une chose dont je n'avais pas été avertie : le choixpeau se met à chanter ! Je suis stupéfaite et beaucoup d'élèves sont dans le même état que moi...

Il y a bien longtemps

Alors que je n'étais pas encore conscient

Vivaient quatre grands magiciens

Portant des noms peu communs.

Le destin les fit se rencontrer

Et c'est ainsi qu'on vit naître une belle amitié

Amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serdaigle et Gryffondor

Liés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Tels étaient Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

Les deux sorciers

Et les deux enchanteresses

Eurent la merveilleuse idée

D'enseigner leur savoir et leur adresse

Mais chacun avait son idée

Serpentard ne voulait enseigner qu'aux plus nobles lignées

Gryffondor reniait les lâches et les couards

Ainsi il primait la vertu du courage

Serdaigle n'accueillait que les plus vifs

Leur permettant de se démarquer par leur esprit

Poufsouffle, seule rêvant d'équité

Mit toujours ses élèves à égalité.

Mais il fallut penser à l'avenir

C'est dans ce but que je fu créer

Les quatre mages, comme vous pouvez en convenir

Me firent don de qualités

Mais aussi de défauts

Puisque c'est cela qui fait un cerveau.

Serpentard et Gryffondor m'ont permis de lire dans vos cœurs

Serdaigle me permis de ne faire aucune erreur

Poufsouffle me fit cadeau de la compassion

Afin de vous répartir justement dans les maisons.

C'est pourquoi ce soir

J'accomplis une nouvelle fois ma mission

Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire

Qu'une fois encore, j'aurais raison.

Le silence devient pesant alors que la dernière note résonne dans l'immense salle en écho. Mon cœur bat à vive allure alors que la dame déplie son parchemin et que les noms défilent. Et si je ne correspondais à aucune maison ?! Après tout, je suis bien banale pour une sorcière, je n'ai que très peu fait de magie accidentelle ! Il suffit ! Si tu es à Poudlard c'est que tu es bien une sorcière alors calme toi ma fille ! Je respire un grand coup et me concentre sur la répartition. J'ai raté les deux premiers élèves mais impossible de manquer le Noireau, tout le monde est estomaqué par la décision du Choixpeau... J'esquisse un sourire en le voyant se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor, fier et heureux comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Un Black à Gryffondor... Qui l'eut cru !

Lily Evans a affronté le Choixpeau avec courage, elle ne laissait presque pas transparaître son stress. Elle m'a fait sourire. Elle est envoyée à Gryffondor comme Mary McDonald et Remus Lupin. Dorcas Meadowes et Marlène Mckinnon, deux filles que je ne connais absolument pas, sont envoyées à Serdaigle. Mulciber, un garçon qui serait adorable s'il n'avait pas cet air méprisant sur le visage, est envoyé à Serpentard.

-Cassandra Parker !

Bizarrement, je ne me sens plus stressée à l'idée de recevoir le choixpeau sur la tête. Je m'avance donc, sans la moindre peur. J'ai observé chacun de mes camarades et aucun n'avait l'air déçu de sa maison. Mais en sera-t-il de même pour moi ? Où me sentirais-je le plus à ma place ? Nulle part ! Je ne crois pas qu'être sur le devant de la scène soit pour moi. Je ne crois pas être particulièrement rusée ni très intelligente ou sage... Mon père me le répète assez ! Mais je ne suis pas une personne très calme ni très courageuse non plus.

« Bon, à ce que je vois tu n'as pas vraiment eu besoin de moi ! »

Je sursaute. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant car j'étais perdue dans mes pensées mais j'ai le choixpeau sur la tête et je ne vois strictement plus rien !

« Alors ? Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez ? »

« Je me base sur vos aptitudes mais je prends aussi en compte votre avis. »

« Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai justement aucune qualité qui corresponde à une maison ! »

Je l'entends soupirer puis il me dit :

« Alors je vais devoir prendre les choses en mains ! Certains diront que ce n'est pas la meilleure maison pour que tu prennes confiance en toi mais comme le disait Godric Gryffondor : parfois il faut combattre le feu par le feu ! »

Je décide donc de m'en remettre à lui mais lorsque je l'entends crier : « SERPENTARD » dans toute la grande salle, je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Ne vient-il pas, à l'instant, de me parler de Godric Gryffondor ? Je crois qu'il est fêlé ce chapeau ! Mais je rejoins néanmoins la table de Serpentard sous les applaudissements des gens. Comme pour les autres Serpentard, ils ne sont pas nombreux... Bizarrement. James Potter et Peter Pettigrew sont envoyé à Gryffondor et la salle devient assourdissantes d'applaudissement durant ces quelques instants. Je suis vite rejoint par Rosier et Severus Rogue. Emeline Vance en revanche est envoyée à Serdaigle.

Severus s'assoit en face de moi et le banquet commence. Nous nous regardons en biais pendant tout le repas. Aucun de nous ne parle à l'autre comme si une barrière invisible se dressait entre nous. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche car je me doute bien qu'il aurait préféré que son amie Lily soit à ma place, à Serpentard.

C'est à la fin du repas, alors que l'on se dirige vers notre salle commune, que sa voix me dit, imperceptible comme une sorte de murmure :

-Je suis content de ne pas être tout seul.

C'est rapide. C'est discret. Mais étrangement, ça me réchauffe le cœur.


	3. Salle commune

Mon père était à Serdaigle. C'est peut-être pour cela que notre demeure est depuis toujours composé de bleu, de brun ou de noir. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'ai fini par détester cette couleur, la même qui orne mes yeux... ?

Alors que nous nous enfonçons dans les entrailles du château, les cachots effrayants trônant de part et d'autre de nous, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'étouffer. Mon regard cherche une sortie, une bouche d'air à laquelle je pourrais me raccrocher. J'entends quelques rires et je baisse la tête aussitôt. Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir asphyxiée !

-Nobilitas !

Je relève aussitôt la tête. Noblesse ?! Sérieusement ?! J'oublie pendant une seconde mon mal-être, estomaquée devant une telle... J'en perds mes mots ! Comment peuvent-ils avoir choisi un tel mot de passe, un code moral aurait été bien mieux surtout en ces heures sombres... Je me replonge quelques heures plus tôt, lors du discourt du nouveau directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore.

« Le ministère souhaiterait que je me taise, qu'on vous garde dans l'ignorance pour protéger votre innocence mais je ne suis pas de cet avis ! Il serait inhumain de ma part de vous conserver dans un cocon doré alors qu'à la fin de vos études vous serez propulsé dans le monde adulte sans aucun moyen de vous raccrocher à quelque chose. Certains d'entre vous ont dû en entendre parler mais depuis quelques temps, un sorcier malfaisant tue des innocents, des nés-moldus, des moldus et même des sorciers qui n'adhèrent pas à son idéologie raciste. Il maltraite les créatures magiques qui tombent entre ses mains... Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, mais j'espère que jamais l'un d'entre vous ne basculera du côté de ce sorcier car les ténèbres vous promettront monts et merveilles mais ne vous apporteront jamais rien ! »

Je serre les poings. Comment peut-on faire du mal à quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'on se pense meilleur ? Comment le choixpeau a-t-il pu m'envoyer dans une maison telle que celle-ci ?! Je ne suis pas une petite princesse égoïste et égocentrique !

Alors que je jette un regard noir à tout ce qui m'entoure, j'aperçois une fille de mon âge, blonde aux yeux noisette. Elle se tient droite mais semble intimidée. C'est alors que je réalise où nous nous trouvons véritablement : la décoration verte dénote véritablement avec les couleurs de chez moi, les meubles noirs tout comme les canapés en cuir ne dégage qu'une impression de froideur que je reconnais... A part les couleurs, me voilà à la maison ! Mais mon regard se pose sur les immenses fenêtres qui donnent vue sur une étendue verte... Un magnifique vert comme du Jade ou de l'émeraude !

J'entends le préfet indiquer la direction des dortoirs. J'entends les élèves s'y rendre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Mais je reste figée, les yeux fixés vers ce ciel vert qui me fascine. La pression de l'eau ne brise pas les vitres, elles sont sûrement protégées par un charme. J'avance jusqu'à me retrouver le nez collé contre la vitre et je satisfaits mes pupilles en observant ce monde sous-marin évoluer naturellement comme s'il n'avait aucun public. Alors que je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, je vois un long tentacule remonter le long de la fenêtre vers ma main. Je m'écarte vivement. Mon cœur bat à vive allure. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Prudemment, je fais un pas, puis un deuxième ; je me rapproche de la fenêtre et baisse lentement les yeux vers les profondeurs. Je ne vois que le long tentacule qui semble n'avoir aucune fin, pourtant il doit bien appartenir à un animal, gigantesque certes, mais un animal tout de même !

*

J'observe notre chambre. Nous ne sommes que deux. Elle semble vouloir éviter de me regarder et de me parler. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Euh... *Je sursaute presque en entendant ma voix. Moi qui n'ai jamais été douée pour converser, je me retrouve à lancer la conversation ? Mais qu'est-ce que ces filles m'ont fait ?!* Je m'appelle Cassandra Parker... Et toi ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me rappelle pas du tout de son passage sous le choixpeau, ni de son nom ! Pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'elle était dans l'escalier avec nous !

Elle me jette un regard triste. Je réalise qu'elle n'a aucune affaire, rien qui semble lui appartenir même pas une malle.

-Echo.

-Quoi ?

-C'est mon nom. Echo.

Puis sans que je ne m'y attende, elle passe à travers le mur. J'étouffe un cri de surprise pour n'alerter personne. Il ne manquait plus que ça... !


	4. Commencement

Voilà quelques jours que je suis à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas revu Lily et Mary. Enfin si, mais elles ne m'ont pas vu. En même temps, je me suis cachée derrière mon bouquin.

James Potter et Sirius Black n'ont pas attendu longtemps avant de commencer à me faire la misère... À moi tout comme à Severus. De la morve de Troll sur la tête, des sorts dans les couloirs, des croches-pattes... Rien de bien méchant selon eux. Et je crois même qu'ils commencent à s'en lasser puisque je prends toujours sur moi pour ne pas répondre aux provocations, je les ignore superbement en me réfugiant dans mes livres mais ça n'empêche pas mon esprit de se briser jour après jour. Maintenant, ils s'en tiennent seulement aux regards noirs et se contentent de m'appeler « le serpent » dès qu'ils me croisent.

Je me ballade dans un couloir quand je tombe sur deux garçons. Ils ont l'air d'être en quatrième année. Et ils sont très moches. Passons... Je me replonge dans ma lecture et continue de marcher mais une douleur vive me saisit la tête et j'en lâche mon livre.

-D'où tu te permets de nous ignorer ?! P'tite gnome de première année !

J'ai mal ! L'un d'eux me tire les cheveux et l'autre tient mon visage entre ses mains pleines d'encre. Il parle très près de mon nez... Pouah ! Il pue de la bouche. Je me débats mais rien n'y fait. Je n'arrive pas à me dégager. Aie ! J'ai mal ! J'ai la tête qui tourne !

-Et si on lui apprenait le respect ?!

Ils éclatent de rire et je vois celui qui me fait face, lever le poing pour me frapper et je ferme les yeux par instinct comme si cela me protégerait... Je les entends ricaner. Je reçois les autres coups et je retiens du mieux que je peux mes pleurs pour ne pas les satisfaire mais un cri retentit et les arrête dans leurs rires :

-BANZAI !!!!!!!

J'entends le bruit d'une chute puis d'une deuxième. J'ouvre prudemment les yeux et vois mon premier agresseur à terre. Je me retourne et le même spectacle se répète derrière moi. Sauf que je vois une rousse de dos sur le deuxième connard. Attendez, mais c'est... ?

-Est ce que ça va Cassandra ?

Je tourne la tête et vois Mary Mcdonald qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Elle me dit :

-On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini, moi !

Cette plainte vient d'être prononcée par la rousse : Lily Evans. Elle tient une sorte de plume... Ah oui un marqueur indélébile. C'est moldu. Elle arbore également un air inquiet quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle s'approche et dit :

-Tu vas bien Cassandra ?

Je déglutie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'inquiètent pour moi ? On n'est pas amies que je sache ! Mais avant que je ne donne ma réponse, Lily interroge Mary, me permettant indirectement de comprendre quelques peu la situation :

-Comment tu as fait pour les mettre K.O ?

Mary répond en riant :

-Je fais du Karaté depuis mes six ans.

Waouh ! C'est ma seule pensée sur l'instant. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi elles m'ont aidé !

Lily se précipite sur l'autre garçon et semble marquer quelque chose sur son... Attendez ! Sur son... Visage ?! C'est une blague !

Elle se relève, nous attrapé toutes les deux par les poignets et nous entraîne dans sa course folle jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle éclate de rire et dit :

-C'est génial !

Je la regarde avec incompréhension et elle me dit :

-J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur le visage de quelqu'un !

Mary éclate de rire. Je baisse la tête et je dis en me balançant légèrement d'un pied à l'autre :

-Pour... Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ?

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit et je relève la tête. Mary me répond comme si c'était une évidence :

-Bah c'est ce que font les amis. Non ?

-Vous... Voulez qu'on soit amies ? Mais je suis à Serpentard et...

Lily me dit :

-Et alors ? Severus aussi. Moi je suis sûre qu'on sera les meilleures amies du monde.

Elle ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et dit en se tournant vers nous avec un grand sourire :

-Pas vous ?

*

-C'est inacceptable ! Vous m'entendez ! J'espère que votre exclusion vous fera réfléchir quant à votre comportement messieurs !

Les deux garçons m'ayant agressé trois jours plus tôt, baissent la tête, honteux mais semblent bouillir de colère. Debout entre Mary et Lily, je sens un sourire se dresser sur mon visage. Ils sont entraînés dehors par Rusard qui les tire par le col de leurs uniformes. Je me retiens avec peine d'éclater de rire, trop heureuse de savoir mes agresseurs punis. Mais je déchante vite en sentant le regard réprobateur du professeur McGonagall. Les lèvres pincées, elle nous regarde une à une avant de soupirer. Elle nous dit :

-Ce qu'ils ont fait est inacceptable mais je vous prierai de me dire laquelle de vous trois leur a écrit sur le visage toutes ses insultes !

Nous nous écrions alors d'une même voix : « C'est moi ! » avant de nous jeter des regards stupéfaits. Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se rend alors à son bureau et ouvre une petite boite en bois. Elle en sort une fiole et nous dit en se tournant vers nous et en la brandissant :

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Non.

-C'est du Véritasérum. Une simple goutte et vous me direz toute la vérité. Je préférerai ne pas en arriver là, alors soyez honnête !

Lily lève alors la main après un court mais pesant silence, avouant ainsi son « crime ». Si l'on peut appeler ça un crime !

L'enseignante nous fait sortir toutes les deux mais garde Lily avec elle dans son bureau. Nous attendons donc à la porte. Quand elle sort enfin de la pièce, après une demi-heure d'attente, elle est extrêmement pâle. Nous la questionnons et elle nous raconte en détails ce que le professeur McGonagall vient de lui dire.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle portait de grands espoirs sur moi, que d'après elle j'étais promise à un grand avenir dans la sorcellerie mais qu'elle attendait de ma part une conduite exemplaire, surtout par les temps qui courent...

Mon estomac se tord suite à cette déclaration. Il est vrai qu'entre ces murs, j'ai parfois l'impression d'oublier qu'un puissant mage noir sévit au nom de la pureté du sang sorcier. Mary passe alors un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Timidement, je le fais aussi et elle nous adresse un sourire avant de dire :

-Bon... J'aurais au moins écrit sur le visage de quelqu'un une fois dans ma vie !

C'est dans un grand éclat de rire que nous partons toutes les trois dans la direction du parc.


	5. premier cours de vol

NDA : Merciiiiii pour tous vos commentaires et merci de me lire, ça me fait super plaisir (o). Je suis désolé, je suis nouvelle dans l'utilisation de cette plate-forme donc j'sais pas encore comment répondre aux commentaires...

Eyael je voulais te dire que j'ai changé un peu le début de l'histoire, légèrement... J'ai changé Annabelle en Cassandra et rajouté des détails à la répartition donc si ça t'intéresse

Katymyny : merci beaucoup pour toutes les bonnes ondes que tu m'envoie, c'est vrai que je publie de façon très irrégulière, cette Fanfiction est un très gros projet qui date d'il y a six ans et que je réécris totalement donc tu devras attendre un moment avant d'avoir toute l'histoire mais en tout cas je te remercie de la lire, pour la couverture... Il se trouve qu'elle n'en a pas et qu'en changeant ma photo de profil, l'histoire a adopté la même. J'sais pas si j'suis claire, perso j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'expliquer parfois... Bref, cette histoire tourne surtout autour de Lily, Mary et Cassandra, il y a bien sûr beaucoup de Severus (_-) et bien sûr les Maraudeurs mais c'est surtout centré sur ce trio. Tu comprendra vite pourquoi.

Je vous remercie tous et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

~~~

Ce matin-là, j'ai la désagréable sensation de n'avoir pas dormis de la nuit. C'est de mauvaise grâce que je me lève finalement après avoir passé dix minutes à râler. Je prends une rapide douche puis une fois prête, je descends dans la salle commune. Je vois Severus qui fait les cents pas à marmonner dans sa barbe : « Toujours en retard... Les filles, toutes les mêmes... Pomponner pour Black et Potter... »

Je m'arrête alors devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et lui dis avec humeur :

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une godiche ou je rêve ?!

-Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Non, enfin je veux dire... Tu es paradoxale comme fille. Tu les agresse dans le train mais tu n'arrêtes pas de les dévorer des yeux pendant les cours.

-Ah... Mon pauvre Severus... Tu ne comprends décidément rien au cerveau féminin. Que l'on soit bien clair ! Si je les regarde, c'est parce que je les trouve ridicules à faire les beaux alors que ces deux abrutis n'ont sûrement encore jamais embrassé de filles de leurs vies !

Severus me regarde avec un sourire satisfait suite à ma réplique assez directe... Je n'ai jamais dit ce que je pensais à quelqu'un et ça me fait bizarre. Nous quittons la salle commune de Serpentard d'un pas plus léger en continuant de bavarder comme si rien ne s'était passé bien que son sourire satisfait ne disparaisse pas de son visage et que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir le mien. Lorsque nous entrons dans la grande salle, je remarque qu'il n'y a que très peu de personne à chaque table. Je me tourne alors vers Severus comme pour avoir confirmation qu'il est responsable de cette arnaque matinale mais je vois bien à son expression, qu'il est aussi surpris que moi. Nous nous installons donc sans plus de cérémonie, à notre table. J'imagine que les autres étaient si impatients qu'ils se sont tous levé tôt...

Mais alors que je m'attendais à être seule avec Severus, une grande et belle brune aux cheveux qui mériteraient bien plus l'appellation de crinière, s'assoit en face de nous. Elle se met à me fixer sans la moindre retenue. Gênée, je sens mes joues chauffer. Je me décide à fixer un point imaginaire derrière elle pour me donner une contenance. Manque de bol, Je croise le regard de Sirius Black qui a l'air de savoir qui se trouve en face de moi ! Il serre si fort sa fourchette et j'ai l'impression que je pourrai voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles tant il a l'air en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

-Alors c'est toi qui t'en es prise à Sirius Black dans le train.

Je ne réponds rien mais elle se met à sourire. Étrangement, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Oh mon dieu... Je savais que s'attaquer à un Black ne resterait pas impunis mais je pensais qu'ils avaient décidés de ne pas s'en occuper vu qu'il était à Gryffondor. Oh mais si c'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit sur cette famille ?! Mais je suis tout simplement morte et enterrée !

-Je me présente : Bellatrix Black ! Mon Oncle Orion et ma tante Walburga Black ont grandement apprécié ton geste de loyauté envers la maison Serpentard lorsque tu t'es battu contre Sirius.

Je vois ses yeux devenir encore plus noirs, encore plus profonds que les abysses océaniques... C'est terrifiant ! Mais elle se remet à sourire et me dit :

-Certes ton geste aurait été grandement punissable s'il ne s'était pas révélé être un Traître à son Sang ! Alors ils ont décidé de te récompenser.

J'en reste sans voix... Alors, ils n'ont pas eu écho de tout ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je viens donc te transmettre une invitation à toi et à ta famille, pour que vous vous joigniez à nous lors de notre réception du nouvel an. Mais ne perds pas de vue qu'il serait très impoli de votre part de ne pas vous y présenter alors que nous ne ferions pas cette offre à n'importe qui.

Je reste muette de surprise mais la fille qui est définitivement bien plus âgée que moi n'attend visiblement pas de réponse puisqu'elle se lève déjà pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Est ce que tu comprends ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Euh... Je t'avoue que j'suis un peu perdue.

-Est ce que tu saisis la chance qui s'offre à toi ? C'est déjà très, très difficile de parvenir à entrer dans le cercle intime de l'Aristocratie Sorcière mais entrer dans celui de la plus ancienne, de la plus riche et de la plus noble famille sorcière de Sang-purs de Grande Bretagne... C'est carrément un mythe !

Je fronce les sourcils et lui dis :

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

Il me répond avec hésitation comme s'il était mal à l'aise :

-Ma mère en faisait partie... Avant.

-Avant quoi ?

-Laisse tomber !

Sa colère devrait m'arrêter... Et pourtant je poursuis :

-Non ! Raconte-moi. Je ne vais pas juger ni rien.

-Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne comprendrais pas... Tu es une sang-pur !

Je le regarde un instant, décontenancée par cette dernière phrase lâchée avec dépit et une certaine rancœur. Je reprends finalement mes esprits et lui dis :

-Alors là... Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis ça dans le crâne, mais c'est faux. Ma mère était de Sang-mêlé.

Il me regarde et sur son visage, je vois clairement sa surprise. Je n'en ai jamais parlé. Pourtant, j'aurai pu. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu envie avant aujourd'hui. Je lui lance un regard lui faisant clairement comprendre que je ne vais pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit quelque chose et il comprend très bien le message puisqu'il rend déjà les armes. Il soupire puis me dit :

-Mon père est un moldu.

Mais je sens à son regard froid que si je pose la moindre question, il me le fera payer. Alors nous finissons notre petit déjeuner en silence tandis que tous les élèves arrivent progressivement pour déjeuner. Nous sommes les premiers à sortir. Nous retournons chercher nos affaires de cours. Toujours en silence...

*

Le soleil est très haut dans le ciel. Je cours jusqu'à en perdre haleine. C'est la fin de la journée mais j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais une dernière heure de cours après potion donc j'étais monté dans mon dortoir avant de regarder mon emploi du temps et de me mettre à courir comme une dératée. Mais quelle idiote ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? C'est un des seuls cours que j'ai en commun avec Lily et Mary de la journée... Mais quelle abrutie !

J'arrive dans le parc et je vois qu'ils ont tous leurs balais en main. Le professeur me toise de haut en bas avant de soupirer devant ma tenue toute débraillée.

-Une excuse, miss... ?

-Parker. J'ai... Oubliée.

Il soupire à nouveau mais pose à terre un balais miteux qui semble à deux doigts de rendre son dernier souffle. Il me dit de tendre le bras gauche en me mettant à la droite de mon balai et de dire « Debout ! »

-Si vous y arrivez, je ne vous renverrai pas de mon cours. Est-ce clair miss Parker ?

Je ne vois aucune animosité dans son regard alors j'acquiesce. Je fais ce qu'il m'a ordonné mais le balai ne bouge pas. Il m'encourage à réessayer avec plus de foi. J'essaie encore et encore mais il ne bouge toujours pas. J'entends les élèves ricaner et sans que je ne m'explique pourquoi, je sens une larme silencieuse couler le long de ma joue et atterrir dans mon cou. Je répète alors doucement, presque en un murmure : « Debout ! Lève-toi... » Et sans que je ne puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit, le balai atterrit dans ma main. Les rires cessent. Je lève alors le regard et le professeur me sourit avant de dire que l'on peut commencer. Je me mets en place avec les autres, loin de Severus, Mary et Lily.

Plusieurs élèves volent dans tous les sens sous les réprimandes du professeur. Severus est assez doué sur un balai, je le reconnais. Certainement mieux que moi qui n'ai fait que tomber de mon balai. Mary s'éclate à faire des loopings. Lily en revanche, semble ancrée dans le sol et n'a visiblement aucune envie de bouger. Je lui adresse un regard interrogateur mais elle ne me répond pas. Je peux voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux... Oh. Elle a peur du vide ? Si c'est le cas c'est vrai que c'est problématique. Elle m'adresse ensuite un sourire rassurant et je l'encourage à aller voir le professeur pour lui expliquer. Une fois seule, je soupire mais j'entends :

-Eh ! T'a vu comment Parker est tombée ?

-Ouais... J'ai même réussi à voir son caleçon, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment un mec dessous !

Alors que j'étais persuadée que ce serait Black et Potter qui diraient ce genre de choses, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit en fin de compte de deux garçons de Poufsouffle. Je les regarde, les dévisage, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas le courage de leur répondre. Je sens mes joues chauffer et un sentiment de honte me saisit mais je ne bouge toujours pas, face à eux telle une statue de pierre, incapable de me défendre... Je suis définitivement pathétique !

-Ah ouais ? T'es sûre que tu sais faire une différence entre un short et un caleçon, parce que personnellement j'ai des doutes !

-Me fais pas croire que t'es passé pour vérifier Rosier !

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Bah on va demander à Parker alors !

Ils me regardent puis l'un d'eux déclare :

-Allez ! Montres ce qu'il y a sous le calbut !

Je vois distinctement Evan Rosier sourire et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ? Le Poufsouffle réitère sa demande d'une voix puissante, visiblement furieux et je reste pétrifiée, la peur me prenant au ventre. Mais au moment où il brandit sa baguette, le professeur se plante devant lui et l'attrape par l'oreille avant de le mener dans son bureau. Il va sûrement prévenir le professeur Chourave, directeur de la maison Poufsouffle. Je peux voir Lily qui me regarde surprise. Mary est descendue de son balais, comme la plupart des autres élèves et elle me regarde avec incompréhension. Mais je ne comprends pas plus qu'elle !


	6. Echo

NDA : Merci beaucoup encore pour tous vos retours, Severus ne risque pas d'être autant présent que certains le souhaitent mais il est là et sera pleins de surprises ;-)

Pour ce qui est d'un cours avec Slughorn... J'avoue n'y avoir pas pensé mais j'essaierai d'en caser un quelque part car oui, cela a son importance. Bonne lecture

/

Allongée dans mon lit, je regarde cette jeune fille déambuler dans la pièce, traversant les murs au passage. C'est étrange... Elle ne ressemble pas aux autres fantômes de Poudlard. Son esprit n'est pas translucide, c'est ce qui m'a fait croire qu'elle était une élève ! Elle est d'une réalité pétrifiante !

-Echo...

Elle répète souvent ça. Son nom. Tout simplement. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, parfois elle pose son regard sur moi et son esprit s'agite mais elle ne dit rien et s'éloigne.

Je me demande pourquoi elle est ici. Les autres fantômes ont un lien avec les maisons ou alors ils ont été accueilli au fil du temps... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je sais qu'elle a quelque chose de différent. Elle est à part et semble torturée. Elle n'est pas en paix, je le sens. Mais alors pourquoi est elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qui la retient ?!

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas en restant ainsi que je vais le découvrir. Je me lève de mon lit et sors de mon dortoir. En traversant la salle commune, je vois le monde fou qui travaille. Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est arrivé et nous croulons déjà sous les devoirs. J'avise Severus qui lit un livre, assis sur le sol, près des fenêtres avec vue sur les profondeurs du lac. Je m'arrête. La sortie ou Severus ?

J'hésite une seconde puis je me dis que j'ai tout le temps pour faire mes recherches alors je le rejoins.

Alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il relève la tête et me dit en souriant :

-Salut Cassandra. Comment ça va ?

-Super et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je lis. Tu le vois bien.

Je grimace légèrement. Ce qui est étrange avec lui c'est qu'il souffle à la fois le chaud et le froid, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre !

-Je vois bien ! Mais tu lis quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules et me dit :

-Ça va sûrement pas t'intéresser.

Je m'insurge mais il ne me répond plus, plongé dans sa lecture. Je gonfle les joues, agacée d'être ignorée de cette façon et je m'assoie lourdement à ses côtés. Il ne bronche toujours pas alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, je m'appuie sur lui et lis par dessus son épaule. Il se fige instantanément et je sens à quel point il est tendu. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde avant de me repousser d'un air bourru. Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, puis je me lève prestement et sors de la salle commune au pas de course. Mais quel con !

Je marche. Je déambule. Je me perds. Je m'oublie. J'observe les tableaux et les esprits qui passent. Trouverai-je la réponse à mes questions ? Ou bien Écho restera-t-elle un mystère pour moi ?

La bibliothèque ! Enfin ! Je me hâte d'entrer et demande à la documentaliste tous les ouvrages de référence sur le sujet des fantômes. Elle me regarde suspicieuse, avisant mon âge et se demandant sûrement quel coup foireux je prépare mais mon visage poupon et mes airs de petite fille sage achèvent de la convaincre et elle me donne ce que je lui demande.

Je regarde attentivement les panneaux pour ne pas me perdre, cherchant l'espoir de comprendre le fantôme qui partage ma chambre. C'est alors que je le vois : Evan Rosier. Il fait ma taille, arborant une crinière châtain ébouriffée et des yeux verts profonds. Il respire la grâce et l'élégance avec cette pointe d'insolence qui me fait penser à Sirius Black... Je me gifle mentalement ! Arrête de penser à ce crétin !

Je m'avance et lui dis :

-Salut. C'était quoi ton p'tit numéro ?

Il me répond avec un grand sourire :

-Salut. Je vais très bien, merci de demander et de rien de t'avoir sauvé la mise.

-J'ai pas envie de jouer. De quoi tu parles ? Tu m'a aidé ? J'ai plus eu l'impression que tu avais rejoint l'embrouille parce que ça t'amusais !

-Je pensais que tu aurais compris... Mais peut-être que tes amies Gryffondor t'ont ramolli le cerveau. Ils sont connu pour foncer dans le tas mais nous nous sommes rusés !

Je l'observe dans une incompréhension totale mais puisqu'il ne semble pas décidé à m'éclairer, les rouages de mon esprit s'enclenche et je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je finis par le regarder en haussant un sourcil :

-Ton but, c'était de le faire enrager pour qu'il perde patience et attire l'attention du prof tout seul ?!

Il hoche la tête mais la surprise le gagne lorsque j'enchaîne :

-Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'a aidé ! Je ne te comprends pas... Mon père s'est fait un plaisir de perquisitionner chez toi. Il n'a pas son pareil pour rabaisser ta famille en rappelant cette affaire !

-Si mon père a des dettes, c'est son problème.

-Tu vas me dire que tu te fiches qu'une partie de vos biens soient tombé dans les poches d'un vautour ?

Il me décoche un sourire carnassier et me répond :

-Tu as une bien piètre opinion de lui et de moi ! Dis moi, Cassandra, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je respectais juste les filles ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais ne trouve rien à dire alors je reste simplement bouche-bée. Il me contemple toujours avec ce sourire et ajoute :

-Je suis peut-être à Serpentard, mais je n'ai pas toujours envie de me venger.

Il plonge ses yeux verts dans les miens et je tente de ne pas baisser le regard devant le sien qui m'intimide. Il rit légèrement et part sans rien ajouter. Je reste quelques secondes, pantoise suite à cette conversation étrange. Il a onze ans, comme moi et pourtant il fait plus vieux dans sa façon de s'exprimer... Une telle maturité me surprend.

Je secoue la tête pour retrouver mes esprits et je me concentre à nouveau sur la raison de ma venue en ces lieux. Je soupire et reprends assidûment mes recherches sans grands résultats. Les heures passent et je ne trouve rien de bien concluant. Toutes les explications quant à la présence de fantômes ne me donne pas satisfaction ! Je le sens au fond de moi ! Echo est différente des autres fantômes ! C'est alors que mon regard se pose sur la porte lointaine de la Réserve. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Se peut-il que les réponses à mes questions s'y trouvent ? Si c'est le cas je suis fichue ! Je ne peux pas y accéder sans l'autorisation d'un professeur. Je grimace de déception lorsqu'une autre idée brillante, si on veut, germe dans mon esprit. Mon père possède une immense bibliothèque dans son bureau. Des traités sur les loups-garous aux succubes et vampires, je trouverais bien quelque chose sur les fantômes ! Et si je ne trouve rien, j'aviserai ! Peut-être que Echo acceptera enfin de me parler...

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je range tous les ouvrages et retourne à ma salle commune.

Lorsque je passe la porte de la vaste et noble maison de Serpentard, je remarque que très peu d'étudiants ont abandonné les devoirs, surtout les plus vieux. Les plus jeunes sont sûrement dans leurs dortoirs. Je traverse la salle et je m'assois sous la fenêtre alors que des êtres de l'eau passent devant. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les sons extérieurs. Je crois bien que je pourrais piquer un somme...

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un s'installer à mes côtés. J'ouvre les yeux en un sursaut et calme les battements affolés de mon cœur en croisant ses yeux noirs. Ce n'est que lui... Il affiche un visage neutre, comme souvent mais j'y perçois une lueur de tristesse. Tiens donc ? Voudrait-il s'excuser ?

-Pardon pour toute à l'heure... J'suis pas à l'aise avec le contact physique.

-Severus... J'allais pas te frapper tu sais. Sérieusement, j'ai même pas envie d'essayer.

-Hein ?

-Bah ouais. Sérieux, même si tu étais la pire ordure j'oserai pas te frapper, t'a vu mes bras ! C'est de la guimauve, tu me mettrais à terre en moins de deux !

Il esquisse un sourire désabusé et me répond :

-T'a frappé Sirius Black. Il est plus costaud que moi.

-Pas vraiment ! Et puis je ne l'ai pas frappé, je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa chemise. C'est différent.

Son sourire ne disparaît pas et je sais que je l'amuse. Cette idée me fait plaisir.

-Plus sérieusement, la prochaine fois que je te touche, s'il te plais, ne me repousse pas aussi brutalement. Je suis pas une ennemie.

Il baisse la tête en me murmurant qu'il fera un effort. Je soupire... Je ne pense pas pouvoir obtenir plus de sa part. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Quelque part, je le comprends. J'alterne sans cesse entre timidité et assurance dû à mon impulsivité alors bon...


	7. Vacances Glacières

_Pdv Lily:_

_Folle de rage, je sors de la maison en claquant la porte. J'entends encore le rire de ma tante et les réprimandes de mon oncle: «Mais oui Lily, prends donc exemple sur ta grande sœur. Elle, au moins, n'a pas dû aller dans une école spécialisée parce qu'elle a un mauvais caractère! »_

_Mon père a bien essayé de prendre ma défense mais la vérité c'est qu'il est un peu comme ce père dans les femmes savantes de Molière: entièrement soumis aux quatre volontés de son épouse ! Je frissonne et je sens une larme tomber sur ma joue. Je lève mon regard vers le ciel et je tente d'apercevoir quelques étoiles, sans succès. Je soupire. J'entends des pas. Prise de panique et d'une intense envie de disparaître je plonge sur la pelouse, derrière un buisson. Je peux voir que c'est ma mère. Elle m'appelle, je ne réponds pas. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit elle ne peut pas me voir et ça me convient très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à personne sauf peut-être à Mary et à Annabelle mais elles sont si loin ..._

_-Laisse dont Iris! Cette petite est trop têtue pour qu'on essaie de lui faire entendre raison._

_-George ! Elle est juste un peu colérique ..._

_-Tu es trop gaga de ta fille Luke pour comprendre sa vraie nature. Pétunia en revanche est parfaite, c'est normal après tout: c'est l'aîné._

_N'en pouvant plus d'entendre mon oncle déblatérer à mon sujet, je me relève et me mets à courir de toutes mes forces pour quitter la résidence. Je ne sais pas trop si quelqu'un a décidé de me poursuivre mais j'accélère mon allure par mesure de sécurité. Je cours sans m'arrêter et je plonge dans le premier bus qui se présente devant moi sans prêter attention à la destination qu'il indique. Je ne trouve pas la moindre place alors je reste debout. J'essaie d'apercevoir les rues mais encore une fois, le monde qui peuple le bus m'en demande._

_J'ai fini par descendre au bout d'un long moment, voyant que le bus ne se vidait toujours pas. Une fois sortit de ce véhicule, j'aspire une grande bouffée d'air frais ... Je dirais même glacial. J'observe les alentours et me rends soudainement compte que je ne sais absolument pas où je me trouve. C'est alors que je me rends compte de la bêtise que je viens de commettre: partir de chez moi comme ça, dans la nuit noire, et me retrouver ici perdue au milieu de nulle part sans un seul moyen de communication ... Décidément ! Je ne suis vraiment pas maligne. Une idiote qui est terrifiée et complètement gelée! C'est alors qu'un homme d'un certain âge s'approche de moi. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Non ! Je ... Cette situation ressemble à un peu trop aux policiers romains que je lis en cachette. Il continue à s ' approcher et je reste pétrifiée. Mon cœur s'emballe alors qu'il se dresse devant moi, je n'ose faire un geste, j'aurais dû fuir avant, il va me kidnapper et m'enfermer dans une cave pour moi découper en morceaux!_

_-Tu es bien Lily Evans?_

_J'écarquille les yeux et ma respiration se calme peu à peu, surtout lorsque je réalise que je me trouve près d'un parc d'attraction et qu'une petite fille cours vers lui avec un grand sourire. L'homme m'adresse un sourire confus et me dit:_

_-Pardonne moi petite ... J'ai cru que tu étais l'amie de ma petite fille, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais que fais-tu seule ici? Tu es avec tes parents?_

_La petite fille en question s'approche de plus en plus et je peux enfin reconnaître son visage. Ce dernier s'éclaire également en moi reconnaissant. Elle fond sur moi tel un vautour, ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre à l'homme qui m'a accosté. Elle m'enlace avec une telle force que j'ai presque l'impression que je vais mourir asphyxiée. Elle rit et je la rejoint dans son hilarité heureuse. Elle me lâche enfin et je peux observer ses traits blancs et ses yeux bleu clair. Maintenant que je la vois je ne peux que constater qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son grand-père. Il nous sourit, gêné et j'éclate de rire. Je crois que depuis le début de cette journée, je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse. Il ne manquerait plus que Cassandra pour que cette soirée soit parfaite!_

Pdv Cassandra:

Dire que cette soirée était chiante était une chose choisie mais elle était surtout carrément flippante car je savais que si nous faisions un pas de travers alors il en serait fini de nous. En arrivant, j'ai remarqué que tout le monde était à son aise et était tellement gracieux que, bien que vêtue d'une robe faite sur mesure par un des plus grands couturiers français qui n'était autre qu'une vieille connaissance de ma belle-mère, je me sentais immensément maladroite et laide dans cet univers qui n'était que raffinement et subtilité de perfection. Nos hôtes étaient extrêmement polis, un peu trop même à mon goût. Mais je n'en fis pas la moindre remarque. Je fus très vite oublié par beaucoup de monde mais pas part tout. En effet, une jeune femme me regardait intensément. J'étais persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais vu mais elle, elle devrait me connaître. Ce jeu de regard dura un moment et je tente de m'y soustraire sans grand succès. Alors que nous allions passer à table, j'entendis descendre les escaliers. Je levai le regard, comme tout le monde dans la pièce et je vis un garçon. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus très clairs comme le ciel un très beau jour d'été dénué du moindre nuage et la peau très pâle. Il portait un élégant pantalon noir accompagné d'une veste de la même couleur qui surmontait une chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Mais je semblais être la seule dans la pièce à trouver Sirius élégant ainsi; tout le monde semblait obnubilé par le fait que la chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut, que la veste n ' était pas fermée et que ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille alors que la plupart des hommes présentaient à cette réception, qui était légèrement barbante, les portaient coiffés vers l'arrière. Quand il passa devant moi, je me sentis toute petite et à mes yeux, il apparaissait comme le plus parfait des individus dans ce lieu. Me sentant stupide, je m'assénai une bonne claque mentale pour ne pas laisser transparaître mes émotions. Durant le dîner je fus, bien évidemment, placé entre Sirius et son jeune frère Regulus comme pour faire barrage. C'est comme si j'étais l'assurance de remettre en place l'aîné de la famille. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce concept et heureusement, Sirius Black se tint tranquille durant tout le repas: de l'apéritif jusqu'au dessert.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve, désormais, avec les enfants de la noble famille Black. Sirius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus et la fille brune qui me dévisageait depuis le début: Andromeda. Un silence se fait. Il est intense, il est long et personne n'essaie de le rompre. Bellatrix monte les escaliers sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Narcissa la suit de près tout comme Regulus. Ne reste plus que le cousin, la cousine et moi ... Super!

-Tu es la fille de barbe-bleue.

-Hein?

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi dit-elle que je suis la fille d'un personnage de contes?

-Ton père a eu de nombreuses épouses ...

-Je ne contrôle pas ce que son deuxième cerveau lui dicte. Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

-Tu ne sembles pourtant pas particulièrement attachée à lui. Je me trompe? Alors pourquoi es-tu encore chez lui?

-Il a répudié ma mère mais il est forcé de m'élever ma majorité. Fin de l'histoire.

-Le pauvre ... Si ta mère est aussi chiante et ...

Je me tourne vers l'auteur de cette injure avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase et je lui dis:

-Un conseil, Sirius, ne parle pas de ce que tu ignore! Ma mère n'a jamais rien demandé hormis l'amour et ce dernier n'était qu'illusion. Alors je pense que la laisser reposer en paix est ce qu'elle mérite après tout ce qu'elle a enduré!

Au moment où je prononce ces mots, je vous briller dans son regard une lueur que je pourrais presque associer à la honte mais je n'en suis pas certain étant donné que son visage reste de marbre. Alors je sors de la maison et je marche. Je marche sans m'arrêter, sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Après avoir pris un bus au hasard, j'arrive finalement dans un endroit que je connais bien: le parc d'attraction où ma mère m'emmenait quand j'étais petite. Instinctivement, je me dirige vers les montagnes russes.

-C'ÉTAIT SENSATIONNEL!

-GÉNÉRALISSIME TU VEUX DIRE?!

-ARGH! Sur recommencer?

Je me retourne en entendant ces deux voix. Là, à quelques pas de moi, se trouve Lily et Mary. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je fonce vers elle et saute dans leurs bras sans leur donner le temps de percuter ce qui est en train de se passer. Elles mettent quelques secondes à réagir avant de resserrer leur étreinte autours de moi. Finalement, la soirée finit bien mieux qu'elle n'a commencé. Et c'est tant mieux.


End file.
